


Three Times Andrew and Neil Were Interrupted and One Time They Weren't

by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is soft, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, neil is also soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife
Summary: Ever since Andrew found out Neil liked tickling, he’s kept Neil on his toes whenever he’s around. Unfortunately, they keep getting interrupted until Andrew devises a way for them to finally be alone.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Three Times Andrew and Neil Were Interrupted and One Time They Weren't

Neil was fucked.

That was the thought that volleyed around his head as he skidded around the halls of the abandoned stadium, heart racing in his chest. Laughter, giddy and wild, tumbled from him in an uncontrolled fashion. It was strange; Neil had rarely laughed when he first came here and now he found he couldn’t stop.

“Jo-sten!” The words echoed behind him, the syllables drawn out in an intimidating fashion. He knew the owner of the voice well, intimately some might say. “Why are you running? You know your fate is inevitable.”

He did. That didn’t mean he couldn’t try to prevent it for as long as possible. He slammed into a row of lockers, his sneakers slipping against the linoleum floor. He had a couple inches on Andrew and therefore longer legs on his side, not to mention panic and adrenaline, but he could practically feel the other boy’s breath on the back of his neck. When fingers slipped into the back of his shirt and formed a tight grip on the fabric, slamming him back into one of the lockers, he felt the breath burst from him in one startled gasp.

“Josten.” Andrew greeted, calmly gathering his wrists into one hand to hold above his head. “we meet again.”

Neil was full-on giggling, squirming against the metal behind him before Andrew had even done anything. “Nohoho, wahahait!”

“What’s wrong?” Andrew asked, shit-eating grin fully apparent on his face. “I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“But you’re going to,” Neil pointed out, shakily attempting to collect himself, though it was difficult with Andrew’s hand hovering right over his side. Waiting him out. “Just do it already, get it over with!”

“Do what?” Andrew asked innocently, carefully placing his hand against his side and beginning to walk his fingers up the thin material of Neil’s shirt. “What exactly do you think I’m going to do?”

Neil watched those fingers ascend higher and higher up his torso with a hawk’s eye. “You k-know whahat.”

“I don’t think I do.” Andrew leaned in close so that his breath hit the shell of his ear, his body pinning the other boy against the lockers. “Why don’t you remind me, huh?”

Neil shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut so he didn’t have to look into those piercing eyes. Andrew sighed in disappointment. “No? I guess I’ll just have to remind you then.”

Suddenly Neil was falling forward against Andrew as devious fingers drilled into his armpits and caused hysterical laughter to fall helplessly from his lips. He tugged on his arms, but Andrew’s hold was like steel clamps about his wrists. “Ahahahahandrew, nohohohoho!”

“Oh, now I remember.” Andrew’s words vibrated against his ear, making Neil squeal and scrunch up his neck in addition to the fierce tickling on his torso. “You’re ticklish. This must be hell for you then.”

Neil’s eyes widened at the teasing, his struggling intensifying. “D-Dohohohohon’t, gahahaha, stahahahahap!”

“It must be terrible,” Andrew continued, oblivious to his torment. “To be so ticklish and so helpless to do anything about it. I mean, I am just not stopping, am I? And I’m probably not going to. Yet all you can do is sit there and take it. Truly the very definition of hell.”

“Y-Yohohou’re tihihickish t-tohohohoo!” Neil pointed out, almost as if he wanted Andrew to retaliate in kind. Instead of going harder, however, Andrew took a different approach and started lightly spidering his fingers over the sensitive area. Neil’s eyes widened, the crawling sensation of his fingers somehow so much worse to bear.

“I’m fucking not,” Andrew corrected calmly, as he was in full denial of that day in the closet when Neil proved the opposite. “And besides, even if I was I wouldn’t be nearly as ticklish as you are. I mean, this is kind of ridiculous.”

“I-Ihihihit tihihihihihickles,” Neil insisted desperately, uselessly, hiccupping over his laughter as he buried his face in the other’s neck. “Gehehehe, nohohohoho mohohohohore!”

“You don’t mean that, do you?”

Neil’s face flushed, but before Andrew could pursue the subject any further they heard the tell-tale sound of the door opening that forewarned their teammates approach.

It was like a switch had been flipped and suddenly Neil found the strength he needed to escape. He bit Andrew’s neck sharply, making the other boy hiss and instinctively loosen his grip which was all Neil needed to push him off and away from him. He slowly straightened and pulled down his shirt, still red-faced and giggly.

“What the fuck, Josten?” Andrew grumbled, reaching a hand up to rub at his neck. “I swear to god, I’m dating a vampire.”

“Hey guys.”

They whirled around at the sound of Nicky’s voice. Rather, Neil whirled and Andrew slowly turned around, acting like he hadn’t been tickling the shit out of him two seconds beforehand. Nicky raised an eyebrow at his ruffled state. “Hey Nicky,” Neil said lamely, unable to think of an excuse for their current state.

“I thought we heard voices,” Nicky said slowly, the we in question appearing behind him in the forms of Kevin, Aaron, Matt, and Dan. “What are you guys doing here so early?”

Andrew clapped a hand down on Neil’s shoulder, ignoring his tiny jump at the sudden contact. “Neil wanted to practice. I came to help.”

Neil glared at him. The first part was true, but almost the second Andrew had entered the building they had begun their little chase, much to Neil’s delight dismay.

“Oh.” Nicky said, clearly wanting to pursue the issue further, but unsure about the consequences of those actions with Andrew’s eyes so firmly trained on him. “Well, since you guys are already here I guess we can all practice together.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Andrew shoved Neil towards their group, strolling off in the opposite direction. “You guys have fun with that. I’m going to get a soda.”

Neil rubbed his shoulder, following the others and trying not to think about what Andrew’s skilled hands had been doing to him moments before.

2.

Running back to the showers, Neil cursed himself for his forgetfulness. He had been so distracted from practice and then the glorious feeling of scalding hot water running against his skin, that he had completely forgotten to grab his shirt. It was a mistake that he would never normally make, but in his hazy state it had simply slipped his mind. Luckily, he had realized it was missing before he could get back to the dorms and have anyone see him. He was fairly certain the showers were abandoned, and if not, it was a chance he was going to have to take.

He spotted his T-shirt, slumped over the stool where he had left it. He was just bending down to retrieve it when he heard a voice behind him.

“Showers are over.”

Neil nearly jumped out of his skin, clutching the shirt to his chest instinctively. He spun around to find Andrew leaning against the stall wall, one eyebrow raised. He glanced down at his shirt then back up at Neil’s bare chest.

“You shouldn’t forget your things here,” Andrew said coolly, not taking his eyes of him. “People have been known to steal.”

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people,” Neil huffed, trying to ignore the way his heart was racing in his chest. Thank god it was just Andrew. He didn’t need to have a heart-to-heart with the team about what his father had done to him in the past. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to make sure you got back safely.”

Now it was Neil’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Right. And why are you really here?”

“Oh ye of little faith.” Andrew closed the distance between them in three, quick strides, his face inches away from Neil’s own. He placed his hands on either side of him. “Yes or no?”

“I—um—yes?” Neil stuttered, trying to figure out what he was doing. Andrew’s hands were warm from practice and felt heavenly as they gripped his skin protectively. His relaxed state was quickly ruined, however, as Andrew started to softly trace those hands up his sides in a fashion that made Neil shiver and choke over poorly concealed squeaks.

“Yes or no?” Andrew repeated.

“W-Whahat?”

“Yes or no?”

Neil inhaled sharply as Andrew’s nails crossed a sensitive spot against his ribs. “I—uh, yehehes?”

“Yes?”

The tracing was impossibly light and Neil was quickly finding it hard to concentrate. “Y-Yehehes! Yehehes, j-juhuhust—ohohoho gohohod!”

Neil slammed his fist suddenly back into the wall as Andrew’s fingers climbed perilously high up his ribs, teasing the edge of his armpits. Andrew didn’t pause but shot his gaze up to Neil’s face, examining it for any signs of distress. Neil formed a shaky thumbs-up, too on edge to form coherent words. Andrew’s fingers ascended just a little higher and—

“Josten! Minyard!”

Neil’s shriek was muffled only by the quick action of Andrew’s hand which slapped against his mouth. “Yes?” Andrew drawled lazily, not stopping his hand as he traced his armpits. Why wasn’t he stopping? “Did you need something Coach?”

There was the squeak of footsteps as they both heard Wymack take a step into the locker room. “Showers are over. You both need to head back to the dorms.”

“Neil forgot his shirt,” Andrew replied, grinning evocatively. Neil was dying against the wall, squirming as he desperately tried to avoid the relentless tickling on his worst spot. The only reason he wasn’t giving them both away was Andrew’s other hand which firmly and frustratingly prevented him from screaming his lungs out at the sensations. “We’ll be up in a second, I promise.”

“Now, Minyard.”

Andrew rolled his eyes, but slowed the intense tickling so that he was just rubbing the spot in firm, reassuring strokes. Eventually, once he was certain Neil wasn’t going to accidentally burst into wild and hysterical laughter, he removed both hands. “C’mon Neil. To bed it is.”

Neil followed slowly after him, reminding himself never to be alone in the bathrooms with Andrew again.

3.

The third time Andrew surprised him with one of these random tickle attacks, they were in the middle of one of Wymack’s famous lectures.

Neil had chosen, against his better judgement, to take the remaining seat next to Andrew. The reason for its vacancy was because no one wanted to be the next victim of Andrew’s sudden sleep attacks. Neil had taken a chance, given that most of the other seats were taken, and plopped down besides him, hoping this time Andrew would find it in himself to stay awake. This, among other things, was one of the many reasons why you did not show up late to a team meeting.

What happened next was worse than getting randomly punched in the gut, however. At some point while Wymack was distracted talking, Andrew had managed to sneak an arm around Neil’s waist, resting his hand on his side. Neil startled, shooting him a look; Andrew wasn’t usually one to initiate physical contact in public. He quickly realized the reason for this when two fingers pinched the skin of his side in a way that was unmistakably meant to tickle.

Neil jumped, arm shooting down to his side, and swallowed down a gentle whine. Wymack paused his lecture, glancing over at them. “Is something wrong?”

Neil quickly shook his head and Andrew just shrugged in reply. Wymack fixed them both with hard stares. “Right. Anyway, as I was saying, you cannot physically beat your own teammates on the rink.”

“Killjoy,” Aaron muttered under his breath.

Now that the attention was refocused away from them, Andrew continued his subtle assault. He ran his fingers up and down Neil’s side, subtly pinching and poking at the skin in a way that could be played off as innocent should anyone catch them at it, though it was anything but in reality. Neil tried not to squirm and failed heavily as he screwed up his face in an effort not to laugh. With one hand he covered his mouth to hide the giant grin forming there, playing it off like he was holding his chin in concentration.

Technically, Neil could have stopped Andrew if he wanted to, but that would mean revealing to the others that he was ticklish and there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen. Andrew knowing he was ticklish was already bad enough; he could only imagine if someone like Nicky knew as well. Not to mention, there was a strange thrill to the whole situation that he didn’t want to end just yet.

Andrew kept persisting at this one spot right above his hips that made Neil spasm embarrassingly, a reaction that was more difficult to cover up than the others. Luckily it seemed like the others hadn’t caught onto his predicament, with the exception of Nicky who watched him with a curious glance. Small snickers were sneaking out between his fingers and Neil bit desperately down on his lip, trying to bury the sensations.

When Andrew’s hand shot suddenly up to under his arms Neil shrieked, unable to help himself, and sprung out of his seat and away from his teammate’s devil fingers. Wymack stopped talking midsentence and they all paused to stare at him in confusion.

“Neil?” Matt asked hesitantly after a moment. “Are you okay?”

Neil could feel the blush already beginning to creep onto his cheeks. “I, uh, I had to use the bathroom. So…”

“Can’t it wait?” Wymack asked, staring at him with narrowed eyes. Neil fidgeted under the careful scrutinization. “We’re in the middle of something here.”

“No,” Neil said after a moment after racking his brain for a better lie and coming up empty. It was strange how his whole life could be a lie and yet in this one moment he found himself unable to come up with any. “You guys can continue without me, it’s fine; Matt will catch me up.”

“I will?” Matt asked, but by that point Neil was already gone.

4.

“And you’re sure no one will find us here?”

“Nervous?”

“Fuck off.”

Neil gripped both of his arms, shivering against the cold. He sat propped up against the edge of their building’s roof, Andrew sprawled lazily besides him. It was Andrew who had come up with the plan, insisting that no one would think to look for them there. It was the one place where they wouldn’t be interrupted. 

When Neil turned to look at Andrew, he found piercing blue eyes staring into his. He swallowed nervously.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Andrew parroted smoothly. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Neil thought about it. It was almost impossible to separate his nerves from excitement at this point, especially when it came to Andrew. In this specific circumstance, however, he knew that if he didn’t have Andrew’s hands on his body wrecking him until he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, then he would go insane. In response he slowly slid his fingers into Andrew’s, bringing one to his lips and softly kissing each of his fingertips. Andrew rolled his eyes, but he could hear him inhale sharply. Neil placed one of Andrew’s hands against his side and then raised his own hands so that Andrew’s other was gripping each of his wrists tightly against the edge of their little balcony.

Andrew readjusted his grip, curling his fingers lightly against his side. Neil shivered, not just from the cold this time. “Yes or no?”

Neil closed his eyes, exhaling on his next word. “Yes.”

Hysteria. It was the only word he could think of to describe what he experienced. Laughter, wild and carefree, spilled from his lips as Andrew got a chance to properly ruin him. There was no prelude this time, no build-up, no slow teasing. Though he only had one hand free, Andrew used it to its full potential. He darted from spot to spot, hips, thighs, knees, that area right under his ribs that made him shriek. Neil was certain that it couldn’t possibly get worse.

He was wrong.

Neil yelped as fingers slid under his shirt and skimmed up his side, scribbling under his arms with deft precision. He tugged desperately at his arms. They wouldn’t budge. He begged for Andrew to stop. He didn’t stop.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

“I think this is my favorite spot,” Andrew mused, not moving off that one spot. “What do you think? Is it your favorite spot?”

Neil babbled helplessly, giggles and streams of snorting cackles spilling from his lips.

“Hmm? No answer? I’m gonna take that as a yes then.” He started spidering his fingers around the outer edges of his armpits, just barely touching his shoulder blades, and Neil nearly lost it then. “You must really like it, if it tickles this much and you still haven’t asked me to stop.”

“S-Stahahahahap!” Neil managed, choking over breathless laughter to get the simple word out. He thought he might have been able to handle it if Andrew had been switching it up a little, moving to a different spot every once in a while or even just moving to the other armpit. “Stahahahahap, Plehehease!”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Andrew clucked. “That’s not the right word, is it? What is the right word, hmm? You know what to say, how to make this all stop. What’s is it, Neil?”

Neil shook his head resolutely. Not yet. Not when his brain flirted with insanity and his nerves screamed at him to make it stop. Not when pleasure flooded his senses, making him giddy and blissfully stupid. Not when, for just a moment, he was truly free and could laugh without fears or responsibilities. He couldn’t be done yet.

“Nothing to say?” Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow. “Okay. I’ll talk then.”

He leaned in, slowing the tickling to a soft fluttering of fingers against his skin, and pressed his face into the other boy’s neck, lips not quite touching. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Neil shook his head, biting his lips. He couldn’t handle this on top of everything else. There was a very distinct possibility that he might die.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Andrew expanded, planting soft kisses along his collarbone between words. “You make me want to wake up in the morning. You make me want to be something. You give me the hope I never had.”

Neil swallowed nervous laughter, his heart stuttering in his chest. “A-Ahahandrew.”

“You’re so talented. You’re so talented and you don’t even see it, but you are.” Andrew moved higher, signing kisses up the column of his neck. “You do anything you want and you don’t give a fuck what other people think. You’re an enigma, Neil Josten. You’re a masterpiece of broken pieces.”

Neil’s mouth was running dry. He wanted to say something, either to refute his words or thank him, he wasn’t sure yet, but Andrew intensified the tickling then, digging his thumb into the delicate hallow of his armpits. Neil squeaked, bursting back into babbling laughter.

“I love how my touch turns you inside out,” Andrew said, ferocity entering his tone now as his kisses turned vicious. “I love that you’re so ticklish. I love that I can make you laugh through such a simple thing.” He gently bit at the bundle of nerves right behind his ear and Neil squirmed underneath him. “I love the expression you make when I find a good spot. But do you wanna know what I love most?”

Neil was breathless. He writhed against the wall, his body made of flushed skin.

“I love how much you love it.”

Then Andrew drilled both fingers into his skin and sent him into another level of hell.

Later, Neil lay curled in Andrew’s arms, eyes closed as fingers softly scraped against his scalp, a comforting pressure that helped to slowly calm his racing heartbeat.

“Thank you,” Neil said after a moment.

Andrew shot his gaze down to him sharply, before staring off into the distance. “Don’t worry about it.”

Neil sighed contentedly, interlacing their fingers and wondering how fortunate he was to have met someone like Andrew Minyard.

Truly, wonders never ceased.

**Author's Note:**

> For the request on a follow-up on New Perspectives where Andrew finally gets to see just how ticklish Neil’s armpits really are.   
> You can find me over at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/


End file.
